


Peridot Dies

by Mark_Loafers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Implied Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Loafers/pseuds/Mark_Loafers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Steven Universe had a genocide route?<br/>Short piece showing what happens if Amethyst takes a genocide route and kills Peridot. Based on what happens if you kill Papyrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peridot Dies

Through the winter mist, Amethyst heard a familiar voice.

“Amethyst, wait!” called Peridot.

Over her shoulder, she looked back at Peridot. After a pause, she turned and took a few steps towards her.

“Uh, hang on,” said Peridot. She drew herself up to her full height, which wasn’t much. “There are some things that are concerning me. You’ve been… Jeez, what’s up with you lately? You just prowl around everywhere and you don’t talk the way you used to. It feels…”

She swallowed nervously.

“It feels like things are going wrong. And that’s my fault in part. I said some things to you in the Kindergarten that weren’t right. Maybe I gave you some bad ideas about your gemetics. But I know that you’re better than this! I…”

She looked down at her feet and blushed.

“When I first got stuck on Earth, I didn’t have anyone. But now I have you guys.”

She drew herself up again. “And I’m a better person now, of course!” she beamed. “Because you showed me the way. Thanks to you, I’m the greatest, most compassionate friend in Beach City!”

Amethyst shambled closer, still silhouetted.

“Hey, quit that!” Peridot whined, her voice trembling. “That’s the kind of weird stuff I’m talking about! Listen. You helped me, and now I’m gonna help you. You can do better, and you will.”

Amethyst stepped close enough that Peridot could finally make out details. Her expression was totally unresponsive.

Peridot was given pause, but carried on. She had faith. “Come home, Amethyst. We miss you.”

The word ‘home’ echoed and clanged around Amethyst’s skull like metallic footfall of mourners carrying her coffin. She looked to her old friend, standing in the cold, scared, offering her hand.

Forgettable.

It was a swift motion, easy.

On her knees, Peridot saw her hands begin to glow, then her arms. The wound was too deep. It had begun.

“Well,” she breathed. “I suppose I knew this was a possibility, but I never really…”

She reached out and took hold of Amethyst’s arm, but she shook her off.

“I still believe in you,” said Peridot. “If a useless clod like me can do better, then so can you. I swear. You might not think so, but I’ve seen it. You’re… lovely.”

Her physical form flashed away and her gem fell to the ground, shattering.


End file.
